BabySit Duncan and Courtney
by heartandstar101
Summary: Courtney has to baby-sit for Duncan's baby sister Jackie for 1 week or more. That's no problem, what is, is Duncan. How will this prep survive the delinquent? R&R! Favorite it me and this story too! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story peeps! R&R!**

**Noah: Oh wow, I'm trembling in excitement *rolls eyes***

**Aw... Really? Cool!**

**Noah: I was being sarcastic**

**Hm....? I didn't hear ya  
**

* * *

Courtney's Point Of View

My mom and I were just having a normal conversation, when we both heard the phone rang.

My mom has blond hair, that only reaches up to her shoulders. She also has green eyes and a bit of a tan. Her voice is where I get MY voice. I also got my so called 'sassy and kick butt attitude' from her.

But, I got from my dad his brown hair, tan skin, and onyx eyes. Plus, bravery and strength.

"Hold on one second, honey." Mama said, picking up the phone.

I listened closely to hear the conversation, it was Mrs. Evans! My neighbor!

"Oh Courtney, it's horrible!" Mrs. Evans cried.

"Um, this is Courtney's MOTHER speaking, may I help you?" She asked, politely.

"Oh my!" exclaimed. "Why, I'm sorry to bother. I apologize if I interrupted anything."

"Oh, , you hadn't did anything so dearly wrong!" Mom insisted. "Now, what is it that's horrible, you say?" She questioned, curiously.

sighed through the phone. "I have a job, and they had told me to meet in Chicago!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my! That's VERY far!" Mom exclaimed, touching her heart in a dramatic way. I could see she was so not interested.

"I know!" agreed. "That's why I need you daughter to baby-sit my poor baby, Jackie."

My mom arched her eyebrow in confusion. "Don't you have a son? You know, as old as my daughter?" She asked.

My eyes widened. 'Don't you have a son?' OH MY GOD! IT'S A DUDE MY AGE! EEP! WHAT IF HE'S SUPER TALENTED?! OMG WE WOULD SO BE MEANT TO BE THEN! EEP!

"Oh, I do!" Agreed .

I smiled.

"But, he's so irresponsible!" She exclaimed. "I cannot leave him here in the house alone with a baby! Who knows what trouble he'll get in to?" She asked, concerned.

My eyes widened. Irresponsible? Oh no, that's not good!

"Why, my daughter would be HONORED to baby-sit!" My mother exclaimed.

"What?!" I cried. "NO!"

Mom moved to the living room, holding the phone. I tip-toed to her, so I could hear the conversation still.

"But, I need to know how long she'll be there before returning home."

hesitated, there was a long silence through the phone, until she confessed with a sigh, thinking my mother would refuse for me to come now. "A week or 2."

I CAN'T LIVE IN HER HOUSE FOR A WEEK WITH SOME IRRESPONSIBLE TEENAGE DOUCHE!

(BTW: Divorced parents, they call her to make her feel better. If had a father, she would never be asking from the Shay's house for Courtney to baby-sit)

"That's fine with my daughter." My mother, surprisingly, agreed.

"REALLY?" asked, amazed that my mother agreed to these horrible deal. "It would be no bother, right?" She questioned.

"Oh no." Mom denied. "Besides, my daughter is DYING to got outside." She insisted.

I frowned, but didn't say anything. I SO did not wanna go outside!

"I'll send my daughter for you right now." Mother said.

"Very well then, bring some shampoo or whatever you need for the hygiene and underwear stuff! We already have a bed prepared." said, then she hung up on my mother.

My mom turned around and was surprised to see me glaring at her. "Honey!" She exclaimed, touching her heart. "You scared me!"

"Why do _I _have to baby-sit?" I asked, in a whiny tone.

"Because, this will be a great opportunity to practice being a mother!" She insisted. "Besides, maybe you'll teach that irresponsible kid a lesson."

I scowled in disgust. "Who said I wanted to be a mom? And what can I do to help a poor irresponsible douche?" I asked, sharply.

My mother gasped in shock at my harsh words. "Young lady, that is NOT how we speak in this house!" She scolded.

I sighed and dragged my feet upstairs. "I'll start packing." I said, reluctantly.

* * *

Author's Point Of View

Madison Evans, the girl who had just talked to about baby-sitting, was carrying her young baby Jackie in her arms, bouncing her around to stop crying.

Madison Evans had original black hair, but a long red highlight on the right side of her hair. Duncan did it for her. Madison also has a tiny black dot on her cheek, it actually accessories her in a good way! Her white skin is just like Duncan's, but her eyes are nothing to his. Madison has turtle green eyes, Duncan has icy blue eyes from his father.

"Duncan, I'm going to leave you here with the baby-"

Duncan interrupted his mom by cheering, "YES!"

She frowned at her cheering, happy son. "AND with a baby-sitter." She added.

"Hey! I'm not that young!" He pointed out with a pout, and folded arms.

Madison rolled her eyes of how immature Duncan was being to his own mother. "I'm talking about pour little Jackie." She snapped. Then she stared back at her lovely baby, it had tiny black hair in a cute way. Her blue eyes were the same as Duncan's. But in the sunlight, her eyes were turtle green like Madison's. Jackie was only 2 months old, and she was wrapped around, safely and warmly, with a blue star blanket.

"How come I can't just do it?" Duncan asked, frowning.

"Because, you're too irresponsible. And even if you're my son," Madison paused to step closer to her son, Duncan. Her hand went through Duncan's mohawk, Duncan did not budge by her touching. "You're still untrustworthy." She finished, coldly.

Duncan shrugged, as if showing no signs of hurt. He's heard that before!

Suddenly, a loud knock was on the door.

"Oh my! She packs up fast!" Madison exclaimed, Jackie started crying again, because of the shrill knock that startled the poor baby's ears.

"Wait, it's a SHE?" Duncan questioned.

Madison ignored him and opened the door with her other arm that wasn't carrying the crying baby.

There stood the brunette mocha hair teenage tan skin. That Duncan drooled over in awe.

_She's HOT! _He exclaimed in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Please review! PLEASE DO! I hope I get more than 7 reviews, that'd be an awesome start!**

**Favorite the story**

**Favorite the author**

**Put me on author alert**

**Put the story on story alert**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. That Won't Stop Me

**A/N: Here's chapter 2.. Hope you guys like it. All in Author's Point Of View**

**Noah: Great...........**

**

* * *

**"Well, hello...." Duncan said, seductively. He put his arm on the brunette's waist, she gave him a scowl and flicked his arm off. "Ooh... Angry," He shivered in delight. "I love that, ya sexy." He complimented with a wink.

She rolled her eyes.

The girl to Duncan was sexy, really sexy. All except her clothes. She had tan skin and onyx eyes, also, these cute light brown freckles just a tiny bit above her nose... Hm... In between her eyes, perhaps. She also had brown mocha hair that was pretty short, most girls Duncan flirts with for sexual desires have long hair to make them look cute, but, uh, Courtney didn't need LONG hair. If you look really close, you can see tan highlights in her hair.

"Duncan!" Madison scolded. "That is not how we treat guests here." She then turned to Courtney, the brunette. "Courtney I am very sorry, he's just horny, that's all." She whispered.

Duncan heard, and smirked at what inappropriate word his own mother used. _I trained her well. _He thought, while leaning on the door. "So... Your name's Courtney, eh?" He questioned to the annoyed tan girl who was, obviously, baby sitting for the baby AND the immature punk.

"Yes, now stop being such a sexual." She insulted. "I'm here to baby-sit, not to be played."

Duncan was surprised to find Courtney's voice very high in a turn-on way. _She's exactly what I need for another 'good night.' _He smirked at the thought of the baby sitter being naked, he shuddered in delight as the image faded.

"Duncan, dear, you can turn up the heat if you're cold." Madison said, gathering her stuff, and handing the crying baby to Courtney. Right away, the baby stopped crying and only giggled in Courtney's arms. "It's a miracle!" Madison exclaimed, happily.

Courtney smiled proudly, this showed Duncan that she's the achiever type, goody-two-shoes the daddy's girl! And that made him more determined. For once, he got something unique to play with!

"I do have my way with the babies." She said, proudly.

"If you have your ways, then it'd be easy to give birth to one." Duncan muttered, assuming the brunette didn't hear. Oh, but she did.

Courtney scowled at the horny douche. "You're worse than I imagined." She hissed as the baby went to sleep.

"And that just leaves the hotties begging for more." Duncan teased with a wink.

Madison sighed, knowing this would not go well. "I've got to go, I'll be back." Madison said, closing the front door that Duncan once leaned on. Duncan locked the doors with a smirk and put his hands in his pockets. He felt his pocket knife and his wallet.

"So... Princess, since the baby's ALREADY asleep..." Duncan's voice trailed off and he gave Courtney the best seductive smirk that could easily melt the annoyed brunette away, leaving a sexy hottie to play with.

But, it surprised Duncan to find out it didn't work for her. She simply rolled her eyes and gave him a glare. "Don't call me princess." She snarled. "You already know my name."

"Oh come on," Duncan urged. "Don't tell me you're unhappy with a pet name!"

"I AM unhappy. Now, leave me alone." She said, brushing passed the delinquent to the kitchen. In the kitchen, there was tile instead of carpet. The tile was in a checkered pattern of black and white. The walls were simply white, but you could hardly see the wall with so much appliances! There was an antique oven that was silver, and a microwave above the oven that was black. There were also cupboards with tiny pictures of the baby Jackie. Next to the cupboards was some kitchen counters, there were wood, but on the top, they were marble white with black specks as a design, or a stain, the brunette couldn't tell. The kitchen counters, were next to a silver sink, which was next to TWO refrigerators! One was black with American flag magnets, and the other was white, and about the same size. There was a picture of Duncan without a shirt on that, and Courtney couldn't help but smile.

"Like it?" Duncan asked, putting his hands on her stayed silent, secretly blushing in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I know ya do. It makes ALL the girls drool." He said with a chuckle.

Courtney rolled her eyes as he talked about 'ladies' more like whore,sluts,and hookers in Courtney's book! And she was NOT turning into one! The outraged tan skin teenager, turned around by the heel of her sandals (whatever they are) and glared at the man-whore punk. "You're disgusting." She said, truly disgusted and disturbed from the delinquent.

"You know you want it, baby." He urged as Courtney turned her back on him.

"No wonder you're not trust by your OWN parent!" She exclaimed, staring down at the peaceful baby.

This hurt Duncan, he didn't wanna be reminded of his parents, including his father, who had ditched him from being so cruel! He was lucky enough to win her mother's heart, however, she STILL didn't trust him.

Duncan forced Courtney to turn around by grabbing the poor brunette by the shoulders. "Don't EVER talk about freaking ass 'trust.'" He warned with a growl that was so frightening to Courtney, that she nearly trembled before him.

With his warning being mentioned, he let go of the teen, pushing her away from him. "Your room's upstairs, first door to your-" He paused with a grin. "Left."

Courtney rolled her eyes and exited the kitchen with the baby in her arms. Duncan, gleefully followed, instantly forgetting about the stupid warning that, probably, Courtney would not follow.

"Where's the baby's room?" Courtney questioned to Duncan.

He was surprised to hear her ask that, but, his eyes only widened for a second before easing down. "First door to your left."

"Oh, so my bed is close to the baby's bed?" Courtney asked, going up the carpeted stairs, of course, Duncan followed.

Duncan hesitated, and tried his best not to snicker. "Uh-huh. YOUR bed..."

Courtney turned around, and eyed Duncan suspiciously. "You're a freak and I hardly know you." She insulted.

Duncan shrugged, carelessly. "That's why princesses like you say people are freaks, because they don't know them that much." He replied, playfully. He then leaned on the wooden railing, blocking Courtney's path upstairs. "BUT, that won't stop us from having fun, won't it?" He questioned leaning forward for a kiss.

Courtney rolled her eyes and kicked him in the- she missed, Duncan moved quickly to the right with a snicker. "Don't even dare, darling." He warned with a smirk. "I've been kick spontaneous times, so much times, that I know EVERY body language that informs me that you're gonna kick me." He said, proudly.

Courtney's eyes narrowed and she glared sternly at the delinquent. "That won't stop me from trying." She snarled, pushing out of his way.

He purred in delight and smacked the girl's ass.

She quickly turned around and slapped Duncan, he shrugged, it didn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Want me to type more? Then you must do...**

**1) Favorite this story**

**2) Favorite the author, which is me**

**3) Put the story on story alert**

**4) Put ME on story alert**

**5) REVIEW!  
**


	3. The Bet, and the Wine

**A/N: *frowns at how many reviews then sighs* I hope I get more than 7, later on. Hopefully as much as Trouble Living With A Delinquent got.**

**Noah: Don't get your hopes up**

**Izzy: O.o**

**Owen: *burps* How come Duncan's a total pervert in this story???**

**XD Because he is in real life**

**Duncan: I'm not arguing with that *slaps Courtney's ass***

**Courtney: Ewe! Duncan! You stupid pervert!**

**Duncan: *laughs***

**O.O Well... Here's chapter 3 all in Author's Point Of View  
**

**

* * *

**"What's this baby's name, anyways?" Courtney asked, as finally made it up from the long staircase. She looked down, leaning on the wooden banister to have a good view of the tiny living room.

There was the front door, right next to large T.V screen. 3 white sofas were placed, so you could easily watch T.V without moving an inch. One sofa leaned on the wall, another leaned on nothing, then another on a big glass window that had a great view of the driveway. It was nothing but that, truthfully, boring.

"Her name's Jackie. But I call her Jack-Jack." Duncan said, happily.

Courtney rolled her eyes in irritation and stopped leaning on the banister. "Figures." She muttered. (By the way, while she was leaning on the banister, the baby was with Duncan) Duncan gave back Jackie to Courtney, he wasn't really used to carrying such small humans.

Courtney went into the dim hall, and entered the first door on the left, like Duncan had directed for her to go. She opened the door, one arm delicately holding the baby, the other one twisting the doorknob open. She was shocked to find herself in a room more Duncan's style than a baby's!

The walls were painted black, and there was a giant painted white skull, surrounding it, was tiny green glowing skulls. The carpet was white and fluffy, and surprisingly, not covered in dirt. She supposed had cleaned up Duncan's bedroom to make Courtney feel welcome. The bed was long enough to squeeze in 3 people, Courtney grimaced at that, thinking Duncan had requested something like that just in case of a 3-sum. _Ugh, disgusting._ Courtney thought to herself.

The bed was a white mattress with black blanket and green fluffy pillows, that were plopped down so neatly. Beside the bed, on both sides, was a dresser painted in white and a hint of gold and silver. _Why are there 2?! _Courtney asked in her mind, feeling a bit worried /concerned.

By the side of the door that Courtney had used to enter the stranger looking bedroom, laid a white, long crib, big enough for Jackie to fit in with a playmate. On the other side, next to the door, was a gray desk with a tiny skull on it. There was also a keyboard and a computer, which made Courtney grimace as she thought of what Duncan was probably looking up.

"THIS is my bedroom?" She asked Duncan, narrowing her eyes.

Duncan chuckled. "It's not, necessarily, JUST yours, princess." He pointed out, playfully.

Courtney's eyes widened, and she grimaced with a scowl. "Ewe!" She shrieked in disgust. "I am SO not gonna bunk with you!"

Duncan shrugged, carelessly. "Alright, I'm fine if you take the couch." He said, diving into his bed with a sigh. He snatched a remote from one dresser and pressed a button that made music play, really slow seductive music.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "NOT happening." She snarled. "And turn that repulsive music off, you'll wake the baby."

"You sound like my mother." Duncan said, rolling his eyes. The music kept on playing, and a deep booming voices said "Touch that.... Yeah....."

The prep shivered in disgust and set the baby in the crib, Jackie finally awoken and was now giggling to the music.

"See?Look!" Duncan exclaimed, happily sitting straight up. "Jackie is even enjoying the music!"

The brunette rolled her eyes once more. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked, trying to ignore the disturbing music.

Duncan pointed to a black door that seemed to camouflage with the black painted walls.

"Did I mention, we'll have to SHARE the bathroom too?" Duncan questioned, playfully as Courtney entered the bathroom. She heard that little playful tease and quickly shuddered once she slammed the door. The bathroom was alright, white and elegant with white marble.

_Gee, is there anything in here besides white, black, and green?! _Courtney complained to herself. She quickly ran downstairs, forgetting her luggage she had left there. Once she got it, she rushed back up, passing Duncan who was staring confused at the rushing prep.

"What's the-" Courtney slammed the door that led to the bathroom before Duncan could even finish his playful question. "Rush?" He finally finished with a sigh.

Courtney took out all her supplies for when she takes a shower, thank god the woman brought her own towel so Duncan wouldn't have to share his!

She finally placed, and organized everything where it needed to be. She sighed and dusted the dust off her outside clothes. _I guess I can change into my pajamas.... _Courtney shrugged and picked up a dainty pink night gown, it would only reach up to Courtney's knees if she wore it. But, sadly, it was the only thing the prep got besides underwear! So, she reluctantly took off her shirt, revealing a pink bra. The cool air now gave her a tingling feeling, and she shuddered, her goosebumps popped out from her skin.

"Hey Princess, what's taking you so-" He stopped once he saw Courtney shirtless, and just stared wide-eyed at her, checking her out without a word.

Courtney gasped in shock as he entered. "Duncan! Get out!" She cried.

"Gee, princess, is this all for me?" He asked with a chuckle.

Courtney growled and pushed Duncan out of the bathroom, sighing in relief as she victoriously got him out, the prep locked the door. But, what surprised her was when Duncan easily got it to open, the door opened and pushed Courtney to the cold tile floor.

"OW!" She yelped in pain.

Duncan laughed and helped the, still shirtless, Courtney up. "You alright, princess?" He questioned, playfully.

Courtney growled. "Duncan, get out." She ordered in a low, furious voice.

Duncan laughed some more. "Baby, it doesn't even matter if I see you shirtless, odds are, I'm gonna fuck ya anyways."

Courtney rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, totally forgetting she was shirtless, her skin had adapted to the nice air. "In your dreams, Duncan." She snarled, furiously.

Duncan made a seductive face once more, and leaned forward, so close his breath touched Courtney's face in a split second. "Guess I'm dreaming." He whispered, devilishly.

"Ugh, ogre." She insulted, pushing him back.

"Ooh... A challenge!" Duncan exclaimed, interested. "I like that." He whispered, close to Courtney's ear to make her shiver with delight, it sadly worked for the bossy brunette.

"You're a freaking pig, Duncan. Give me some privacy!" Courtney begged, having enough of the delinquent, and she just got here!

Duncan laughed and put his hands up as a shield, to inform Courtney he's STILL a playful ass of hers. "If I give you some privacy, I'm gonna need something in return." He said with a wink at the end of his sentence.

The tan, onyx eyes girl scoffed in disagreement. "Don't you think BABY-SITTING is hard enough?" Courtney asked, sharply.

Duncan shook his head with a smirk. "No princess, I don't." He answered, playfully mocking the CIT.

"Ugh, figures." Courtney muttered, folding her arms and looking the other way.

"Now, now, there's no reason to get all upset." Duncan teased. "If ya want, I could give you a night of you lives, just to make you feel better, honey."

"Ewe!" Courtney shrieked in disgust, and disagreement. "Nuh-uh, no way. I fell FINE."

Duncan chuckled. "You're lying, princess." He mocked. The delinquent KNEW she wasn't fine, she was annoyed, discomforted, but that didn't stop him from getting what he wants. He is pretty stubborn, and is always fully determined to get it his way. (Noah: Sorry to interrupt, but, that's what stubborn means)

"I. Am. NOT!" Courtney denied. "Now leave me alone, Duncan. You're seriously bugging me."

"See?" Duncan pointed out. "Now I know you're not fine, you're bugged out."

"It doesn't matter, I'm NOT 'doing it' with you." She snarled. "Nor will I ever." She assured.

"Is that a bet, I hear?" Duncan challenged, leaning forward.

Courtney smirked, she felt totally, 100% sure that she would not fuck a delinquent like him, why would she,anyways? "It's a bet."

Duncan placed his hands in his pockets and smirked right back at the brunette. "Fine,then. If I win, you're my girlfriend." He said, chuckling. The only reason he wanted someone like her to be his girlfriend, was because she was different and unique, and Duncan found that a total turn-on in his book.

"BUT, if I win.. You stop bothering me, for the rest of my life." Courtney said, proudly. "And I mean it." She added. "I don't wanna see your face anywhere near me once I win."

Duncan scoffed. "You won't win." He assured.

Courtney arched her eyebrow with her smirk still attached. "Are you sure about that? I happen to resist your stupid charms." She said, proudly.

"I have my ways."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It may work on hookers, but NOT for me!" She teased. "Now LEAVE."

"I'd be glad to." He, surprisingly, agreed. Then left Courtney alone to change.

She shrugged, but felt suspicious over the delinquent.

* * *

Once Courtney got done changing and combing her messy hair, well, she thought it was messy, she exited the bathroom. Leaving it nice and tidy for Duncan to pee on.

What surprised the teenager was when she saw Duncan resting peacefully on his bed, his hands were behind his head and he looked like he was sleeping. There was a bottle of wine resting near the delinquent, and a note attached to it too.

Courtney arched her eyebrow and snatched the bottle of wine, only to rip out the note that stuck on the glass.

_Dear hot ass,_

Courtney rolled her eyes and continued reading

_The wine's for you, princess. I wouldn't mind if you drink it._

_Love the soon to be winner of bet,_

_Duncan._

Courtney laughed and shook her head, denying that Duncan would win such a bet like that!

Her attention then drew away from the note, she tossed it onto the floor and picked up the bottle of win, curiously.

_You musn't Courtney! _A voice warned in Courtney's head. _This may be a trick!_

Courtney couldn't help herself, she ran down to the kitchen with the bottle in her hands.

_Where's a cup when you need one? _

_

* * *

_**A/N: I do no approve of drinking, I just used it in the story. Heck if I know what wine tastes like! I'm only ten! XD kidding! Maybe. Wait, why the fuck would a ten year old write something as good as this? ... One can.**

**LOL**

**Anyways, I'd love for you guys to review, please do. It's really heart-warming to find a review!!!! :D**

**Courtney: And don't forget to favorite too!**


	4. A Simple Compliment

**A/N: YEAH! I GOT 20 REVIEWS! And, I MAY BE joking about my age. Maybe I am ten, maybe I am not  
**

**Duncan: O.O**

**Courtney:Uh..........**

**TYPE TYPE TYPE! :D And I'm glad people think I'm a great updater! Kk here's the next chappie, sorry if it took too long to update, I'm much faster on weekends. ;)**

**Btw it starts as Courtney's point of view  
**

**

* * *

**

I woke up with a sore headache at the back of my head, and I felt awfully weird. The sun shone, and poured down sunlight on my hair, nearly burning it. I shifted to the right so the sunlight wouldn't face me, but something brushed against me.

My eyes widened as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning, princess." A familiar voice whispered next to my ear.

I shuddered in disgust and pushed his arms away from, I sat straight up, even though I felt glued down to the mattress, and glared at the delinquent who was shirtless and grinning at me. "What did you do to me?!" I cried, angrily. I looked down at my chest and sighed as I saw my bra and underwear. _Don't worry Court, it DID NOT happen._

Duncan snickered and sat straight up too. "Just a minor make-out darling, you're lucky I didn't go too far." He said, evilly, giving me a wink.

I growled. "I don't trust a delinquent like you." I said, in a low, fierce voice.

This made that annoying pervert 'cackle' in his annoying laughter I call, tormenting. "That's not what you said last night, princess." He teased, playfully.

I grimaced at the thought that might've REALLY happened, and gave Duncan a scowl. "Duncan, I was drunk. And it was ALL your fault." I retorted, angrily.

Duncan laughed, annoying me with his laughter, and put his hands up as a shield. "Hey, you're taking the blame also, YOU'RE the one who decided to drink it."

My eyes widened, and my heart started to speed, I didn't know what to say or do, but slap him, which was exactly what I done. Duncan growled and rubbed his cheek that had gotten slapped by my right hand "OW! Hey! I was serious, we did nothing but a make-out!" Duncan insisted.

"Ok fine, so the bet's still going." I muttered, folding my arms.

Duncan smirked at me, his stupid smirk. "Damn right, princess."

I growled, but I felt just a little too curious, so I just HAD to ask. "Why DIDN'T you go too far, anyways?" I finally questioned.

He laughed at my awkward asking, and relaxed himself, leaning on the wall and putting his hands behind his head. "First, that would be just too easy. Second, you couldn't stop giggling, and when you giggle spontaneously, it just makes you annoying." Duncan explained.

* * *

_Author's Point Of View_

Courtney squinted her eyes suspiciously at the delinquent, who was grinning back at her. "Fine, I'll take that response as an answer." She said, reluctantly. Then, the prep hopped out of bed and shivered just a bit from the cold rush she felt. After all, she was only wearing underwear. "But, why am I in my undergarments?" Courtney questioned, turning around to face the delinquent, again.

He grinned at the wonderful view he was seeing of a tan girl he knew he couldn't fuck... Easily. "I don't know," He answered shrugging, and still looking at the 2 knockers, Courtney hadn't noticed, she was too busy eying Duncan's chest, which Duncan didn't noticed. "I guess we ALMOST got to it."

Courtney rolled her eyes and turned back around, she snatched her nightgown from the floor and easily slipped it on.

"I wonder what Jackie has been doing all this time." Courtney wondered aloud, walking to the crib which held the peaceful looking baby, sucking her thumb.

Duncan shrugged and didn't gather his outside clothes he wore yesterday. The freaking pervert decided, underwear was just fine.

"I dunno." He said, in baby talk. Duncan put his hands on Courtney's shoulder and leaned to see the sleeping baby, that was his little sister. He actually grinned, but for a different reason. "Probably watching us making out all night." He figured, with a chuckle as he left Courtney's side.

The prep rolled her eyes and turned around to see Duncan roaming around in his bedroom that he, happily, shared with the prep, in his underwear. She, truthfully, liked the sight she was seeing, but only grimaced to inform Duncan she did not think it was pleasant. "Ewe, Duncan!" She cried, scolding the man. "Put some clothes on!"

Duncan grinned and started to pose in front of Courtney's glittering eyes. "What? Can't handle the pressure? Can't RESIST?" He teased, playfully posing in a different way.

Courtney couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Duncan, I CAN resist you. I happen to be a very educationally girl." She bragged, pointing to herself.

Duncan arched his eyebrow in confusion, and stopped posing, which, truthfully, upset the 'educationally girl.' "Your point?" He asked.

The prep growled and put her hands on her hips. "MY POINT, is.." She hesitated, thinking of something to say to the impatient, chuckling delinquent. "Ok, no point." She muttered in defeat, but, anger.

The delinquent grinned in satisfaction and victoriously. "That's what I thought." He said, proudly moving an inch closer to the prep. "Now... You wanna get back where we started last night, darling?" He asked, flirtatiously.

Courtney, the know-it-all, scowled at this and, obviously and what was thought to happen, denied. "Nuh-uh." She said, disagreeing. "It's gonna take more than THAT to get me going."

"Ooh... So there's a way."

"Yes." She answered, plainly. "BUT, I'm not telling you. And someone as pathetic as you, wouldn't have a chance of doing so." She snapped.

Duncan chuckled. "Is that a challenge?" He challenged.

"There's already a bet going, Duncan." Courtney reminded. "Don't push it." She warned.

He frowned. "Ah, come on." Duncan urged, nudging the CIT in the stomach playfully.

Courtney found this irritating, as anyone like her would, and slapped Duncan's arm, informing him to stop his immature moves. "Duncan, I happen to be self-experienced to delinquents like you." She pointed out.

"REALLY?" He asked, interested of what she brought up.

"Really." She answered, carelessly. "When I walk to school, douche bags and perverts like you, always try to bet, or at least, touch me." She shivered at that, but, truthfully, none of them were as bad as Duncan. "But, I always teach them a lesson." She finished proudly, with a smirk.

This turned on the delinquent, and he started to arch his eyebrow in interest and in question. "A _sexy _lesson?" He figured aloud. "Something that involves a condom?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "No, but it does involve kicking." She retorted, kicking him where the sun don't shine, like she did to the perverts who tried to touch her when she walked to school.

The prep grinned and folded her arms victoriously, as Duncan yelped in furious pain, and dropped down to his knees, holding his balls like a prized possession. "OW....."

Courtney's grin grew wider. "Just. Like. That." She finished, proudly.

* * *

After changing the diaper, which most girls would find disgusting; but not the prep, Courtney decided to get a sip of water. It was the least she could do to her dry throat that ached in pain for her. Right as she grabbed a glass of water, and drank it, she turned around to face the grinning, annoying delinquent.

"Hey beautiful, taking you pills?" He asked, teasingly.

Courtney frowned and set down the cup of water onto the marble counter. "Duncan, you're such an ass." She hissed. "Leave me alone."

"Ah, I see, you're gonna do suicide." Duncan said, playfully, while nodding informing the prep that he understood.

Courtney frowned. "What kind of idiot would do such a thing?" She snapped, leaning close to the pervert.

Duncan grinned, he didn't leaned back, for he liked being so close to the prep, he could nearly kiss her. "I think you're referring to, my brother." He said, chuckling.

Courtney rolled her eyes, just as the delinquent expected, and left Duncan alone in the kitchen. Of course, the delinquent followed, playfully.

"Ugh, what part of 'leave me alone.' Don't you understand?" Courtney snapped, turning around, glaring at the delinquent.

He chuckled. "When was that?" He asked, trying to 'remember.'

The prep frowned. "No jokes, Duncan. Leave me alone, I need to play with the baby, she's probably lonely in your scary room." She insulted, shivering for more effect.

Duncan laughed, showing no affection done to his cold-blooded heart. "'Play' eh?" He questioned. "Ooh...I like how that sounds!" He exclaimed, sarcastically. "Count me in."

"Sure, bring a rattle and a pacifier." She instructed.

"And whip cream?" Duncan added, questioning the annoyed princess.

The princess rolled her eyes and stayed silent for the rest of the journey up the stairs. Once in the, frightening, Duncan's room. Courtney grabbed the baby gently, Jackie giggled in Courtney's arms. Saliva bubbles spat out of the baby's mouth. Courtney smiled and wiped the saliva off from dripping to her baby dress that she wore.

"Aw... You're such a cute little baby." She gushed in a baby voice, adoring the miniature, growing human. Duncan stepped behind Courtney, and wrapped his arms around her, he, surprisingly, felt like a father now.

"Yes she is, yes she is." He repeated. (I got that from Good Luck Charlie XD)

Courtney laughed and started to sway her hips, causing Duncan to groan inside his head, in comfort. Courtney really didn't notice that she was bringing Duncan pleasure by rubbing her ass on his dick, so she kept swaying back and forth, to comfort the baby. Duncan's grip got tighter, he couldn't help himself. "Does she REALLY have to get played with?" Duncan asked, impatiently, ready for some fun. "She looks fine!" He pointed out, exclaimed his words.

Courtney hesitated, she didn't exactly know why Duncan wanted the baby to be left alone with. "But, she's so cute." Then she took a whiff of the baby and grimaced at the awful small of poop that possible laid in the baby's diaper. "And, she needs a change."

Duncan stepped back, frowning that the rubbing had stopped, but hey! He ain't gonna smell baby poop!

Courtney held the baby in her arms, tightly and delicately. "And I just changed her!" She whined, turning around with pleading puppy dog eyes to Duncan. "Will YOU change her, PLEASE?" She pleaded.

Duncan laughed at her cute pleading for him to change the diaper of his little sister. "Aren't you the baby-sitter?" He pointed out, teasingly.

"Yes." She answered. "But, I'm already baby-sitting YOU." She retorted.

Duncan shrugged at the nice come back. "I'll make ya a deal, princess." He whispered, seductively in her ear.

She rolled her eyes in disagreement. "I am NOT doing it with you, Duncan." She hissed, denying his deal, even though she didn't listen to the whole thing.

"Then.... A make-out?" He suggested, hopeful she would sigh in defeat and nod. Instead, the CIT scoffed. "Make-out with a stranger?" She questioned. "Um... NO." Courtney said, coldly.

Duncan knew she was being a challenge, but he REALLY wanted a simply kiss from the stubborn, yet sexy, princess. "Aw, come on!" He urged. "You did it yesterday! Besides, make-outs make people BOND."

Courtney laughed, and shook her head. "No."

"Diaper, make-out." Duncan compared. "It's not that hard to do."

Courtney hesitated. "Duncan, you're being a real ass." She hissed, but with her eyes, Duncan could tell she was buying it. "Did I ever tell you, you look so beautiful?" He pointed out, it wasn't a lie. And both knew.

Courtney shoved the baby into Duncan's arms. "You change it, then come back here." She instructed.

"Sweet!" Duncan exclaimed, bringing the baby to the bathroom. _All I needed was a simple compliment._

_

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW! Sorry, such a short chappie. I need to go to bed. :D NIGHT!**

_REVIEW_

_FAVORITE_

_All of the above?_


	5. The Desperate Goth Chick

**A/N: 26 reviews is enough to satisfy me! :D**

**I'm sorry that the 4th chapter had a lot of flaws in it. I just don't feel like fixing it right now, hopefully you know at least what you need to know to read this next chapter ;)**

**Duncan: Wha--? I don't speak your Chinese language!**

**And I don't understand douche language too, but somehow, I am able to make-out your words in ENGLISH**

**Friend: HA HA! TOTAL BURN!**

**Courtney: And a little bit of keen in it too**

**Duncan: :( Whatever, just get to the story**

**Alright. fine ! Note: Author's Point Of View**

**

* * *

**Courtney woke up, the next morning, to find herself on the middle of the mattress. Her body ached, and it just felt pinned to the mattress, her nightgown was disheveled and so was her hair. And all the young prep did was make-out! Let's just say, Duncan does it hard. He was real determined for his sexual desires to happen that night, but Courtney had scrutinized the evidence of determination on the delinquent, and managed to resist and scoff at his charms for the night.

It was no big surprise for Courtney, at least she enjoyed it. Which was really shocking to the delinquent, if he knew.

Courtney sighed and started to comb her hair with her fingers, she knew that her hair was tangled and all that, even though she didn't have a mirror, the prep could feel it. She could also feel a bit of dry saliva on the bottom of her lip, she shivered, and rubbed it away with her fingers. As much as she felt so glued to the mattress, the princess hopped out of bed and primped up her wrinkled dress to make it look, at least, as good as the modern rich. Kidding! As good as the regular people, like Bridgette, Courtney's best friend.

Courtney sighed miserably as she thought of the blond surfer, who was probably dejected to not have her best friend around. _I suppose I may call her today. _Courtney thought, she shrugged at her suggestion she made in her head. And agreed to her own thoughts. It would much rather please the blond if she called from the home phone, Bridgette, however, had a cell phone, but she shared it with her boyfriend who doesn't. The party douche. And who knows if the so called, 'party douche' has the phone with him?!

Courtney took cautious steps around the white floor, so that she would not wake up the peaceful delinquent who was sleeping with a smile glued on his face. For at least, the boy got a taste of Courtney's lips.

The princess shivered, as the thought of what had happened, came back to her. The princess crept up to the crib, and leaned forward to see the baby sound asleep, like the pervert sleeping on the shared bed.

She smiled at how cute the baby looked, then grimaced as a thought of the baby spying on them, setting a bad example for the baby. She hoped that did not happened, and prayed the baby had slept wonderfully. It was so lucky of Courtney, to have no whining or crying coming from the baby, and the douche that night. Actually, the baby had not whined or cried at all every night! Courtney smiled, and decided in her mind, that the baby had a splendid time with her, even though the amount was short.

The proud know-it-all strutted to the bathroom, unaware that Duncan was now awake and staring at the hips swishing left to right. Duncan grinned as she finally entered the bathroom.

_She's so hot. _He thought with a chuckle. _And soon, she'll be my girlfriend._

Little did the CIT know, that Duncan had a lot more trick up his sleeve than changing diapers. That, would be too easy, and totally unlikely.

While the prep primped herself up, the delinquent hardly bothered and hopped off the bed with his underwear on, to do some push-ups for the day. He counted in his mind. 

* * *

Then the princess burst out of the bathroom and made an awkward look at the delinquent, who didn't bother if she stared, drooling at his bare chest. Besides, Duncan was used to the whole freakish staring from girls, it happened last night when he pried off his shirt!

She quickly, decided to ignore the sexy pervert and got out of the room, thankfully, no Duncan followed her. She stopped, and turned around, back into the room.

Duncan was already done with his fifteen push-ups for the day. He stared with a grin at the lady who had marched back in with dignity. "Hey beautiful, come to get a good view? AGAIN?" He asked, posing.

Courtney rolled her eyes and got, the now awake, baby out of the prep, holding it delicately. "Duncan, do you happen to notice me STARING at you?" She questioned sharply, glaring at the posing man, who now stopped once Courtney finished her annoyed question.

Duncan's grin grew wider. "You are now." He pointed out, chuckling.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It's called glaring, you idiot." She hissed, bouncing the baby in her arms. This made the delinquent softly purr in delight. One thing that's great about a baby and a sexy chick- When they bounce the baby in their arms, their boobs jiggle along too.

Duncan's staring made Courtney finally noticed, and she stopped, making the baby kind of disappointed as much as Duncan!

"Duncan, stop staring." She snarled, ordering the delinquent to stop. "You're such a pig."

The delinquent started to slid to Courtney, now ready to follow and annoy the girl. "Hey beautiful, I wouldn't be talking." He teased, playfully. "You stare too, and at a particular spot, most of the time." He added with a chuckle.

Courtney scoffed, denying what Duncan had said. "Oh puh-lease, I'm more mature than that!" She exclaimed, partly blushing in embarrassment. Once or twice, she had glance, and Duncan had saw the whole thing, he never said a word, until this very moment which he called, "Delight and agitating."

"You're 16, princess." Duncan pointed out, playfully.

Courtney's eyes widened in shock. "How do YOU know that?!" She questioned, sharply, Duncan could hear her voice tremble at bit in fear.

Duncan snickered and put his hands behind his back, trying to look innocent. "Now, now princess. I'm not a stalker." He insisted. "It's my mom who spat out info about you, her so called, 'neighbor.'" He explained.

Courtney frowned, as she now remembered Duncan was her neighbor,too. Which was gonna be a huge pain in the ass to her, not to him.

"Oh Duncan, one day you're gonna grow mature, aren't ya?" Courtney teased, wisely changing the subject.

Duncan chuckled, and put his arms by his side. "I'll mature once my desires are fulfilled, darling." He said. "If you want me so badly to mature, then you should-"

"Don't count on it." Courtney disagreed, interrupting the delinquent, not wanting to hear more.

He shrugged, carelessly. "I'll get my way." He said, determined that he would.

Courtney scoffed at this, and begged to differ. "Yeah, sure you will." She said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Exactly." Duncan agreed, then looked down at the baby, who seemed to whimper for food.

Courtney had noticed the same thing too, and did not bother to say another word, or listen to another word from the delinquent. She quickly zoomed off into the kitchen.

"Where does your mother keep the baby's milk and stuff?" She asked.

* * *

After feeding the baby, and filling up her own tummy, Courtney decided to play a bit. She made goo-goo sounds and shook a rattle to make the growing human, giggle. A few bubbles escaped from her lips. Courtney laughed and wiped it off. Suddenly, a Chihuahua came yipping towards Courtney. She gasped in shock, and was truly startled.

The dog had a golden color, and had round eyes like most Chihuahuas. The ears were pointed, and the tail was wagging quickly. The tail was also fluffy.

Courtney picked up the baby, thinking the little dog would hurt it. The baby started to cry loudly, for she too, was afraid of the dog.

Duncan came chasing after the Chihuahua that still yipped furiously at Courtney. "Doggy, no!" He scolded, picking up the dog who was now, only growling. "Bad dog."

Courtney looked questioningly at the delinquent who seemed to really care about the tiny, growling dog, that seemed to be his. It was quite a surprise to find Duncan with a Chihuahua though, she was thinking more of a German Shepherd. But, then again, Duncan DOES hate polices!

"Sorry bout that Court." Duncan apologized, not fully saying Courtney's name, which still counted as a nickname. "He's new to you."

"HE?"

Duncan laughed and held the squirming puppy firmly in his arms. "Yeah. His name's Pepe." He explained.

"Where's he been all this time?"

Duncan grinned. "In a closet." He said, chuckling to himself. "I never knew the dog had a bowl of kibble and water there, though. I guess Madison knew I was gonna lock him up."

Courtney scowled, disapproving Duncan's actions that he had done to the poor pup. "Duncan, you're so cruel. You're crueler than me when it comes to winning!" She exclaimed.

"Eh, no surprise." He said, carelessly. "By the way, I'm gonna need to give Pepe a shot at the vet."

Courtney arched her eyebrow. "Ok...? So what?" She asked, clearly not getting what he was trying to point out, or at least, elucidate out from the clues.

"You're gonna have to go with me, princess." He ordered, sternly. Courtney scoffed in disagreement. "Sorry, but I have a baby to watch." She said, grinning at her excuse.

Duncan shrugged. "I'll just get another baby-sitter."

"Why do you need me to come with you, anyways?" She questioned, sharply.

"Because, the vet won't accept me without a grown woman by my side. They say they don't 'trust' me when it comes to leaving me alone with my dog, in their office." He explained, chuckling of a thought that had came into his head.

"Duncan, it wouldn't be very mature of me to not look after the baby, when it IS my job!" She exclaimed, still not agreeing with the untrustworthy delinquent.

He scoffed. "Who cares?" He asked, carelessly. "Madison doesn't know. It doesn't even matter, it's just a trip to the vet. It's not like a vacation to Mars!" Duncan pointed out.

Courtney stared at the dog who was now calm and panting friendly at her. "I don't know, your dog seems vicious to the baby and me." She muttered.

Duncan laughed. "Oh wow," He said, rolling his eyes. "A tiny dog like this, and you're scared to hell by it." He teased, playfully.

Courtney frowned, and did not want to be teased on. "Fine, then." She agreed. "Go call a baby-sitter." She ordered, pointing to a phone that seemed to camouflage with the room.

He shrugged, and reluctantly dialed a phone number. Courtney scooted closer to hear the chat.

_"Duncan! Duncan! I can't believe you called me! I really thought you wouldn't call! It's been over a month!"_

"Yeah, hi Gwen."

A giggle was heard through the phone. _"He, he. Hi." _The so called, 'Gwen' said shyly. _"So... What's the call for?"_

Duncan grinned. "I need you to baby-sit for my...." He hesitated before lying. "Daughter."

Courtney growled in anger. It was his sister! Not daughter! What an ass!

_"WHOA! YOU'VE GOT A DAUGHTER?!" _There was an awkward silence before the girl continued with an awkward giggle. _"Doesn't that mean you have a wife? Who is she?"_

"Her name's, Courtney." Duncan exclaimed, turning around to grin at the angry prep. Who knew Duncan was lying to the girl on the phone. "We've been together for a long time." He added, making the princess more outraged.

_"Aw... That's cute!" _Gwen exclaimed through the phone. _"Well, I'd be glad to baby-sit your, probably, cute baby!" _She agreed. _"And, I'd love to meet your wife too!"_

Duncan shrugged, carelessly. And stared at the prep, still with a grin. "Fine by me. I'm sure my princess is fine with it too."

_"Great! I'll be there! Just wait!"_

And with that, the chat was over. And Courtney was ready to scream and throw angry fists at the delinquent, but Duncan leaned forward quickly and kissed her roughly, letting go only to find a blank Courtney.

"Listen, darling, you're gonna have to act." He ordered, now smirking.

Courtney tried to regain her anger, but she felt so flushed that she could only feel shy for the delinquent. "Why did you tell her I was your wife?" She asked, softly.

Duncan chuckled. "Because, she still wants me, and I want her off my back." He explained. "So you as a good excuse, will drive the Goth away."

Courtney's eyes widened. "She's GOTH?!" She asked, in amazement.

Duncan's smirk grew wider. "Yes, princess. She is. But she's also very friendly. So don't worry, she's not a punk ass bitch."

All of the sudden there was a loud knock on the door, and when Courtney opened the door, she found a smiling Goth chick staring at her.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Noah: Don't you think she came a little bit TOO early?**

**Gwen: Yeah!**

**Psh, whatever, my story! Besides, Gwen's still desperate for Duncan, so she went over the speed limit on her motorcycle**

**Izzy: Cool! She has a motorcycle!**

**Gwen: HEY! I'M NOT DESPERATE!**

***chuckles* Your lying voice is as bad as Courtney's when she insisted she was not interested in Duncan**

**Duncan: *smiles proudly* I knew it**

**Courtney: I AM NOT IN TO HIM!**

**Duncan: *laughs* Oh! Now I see!**

**Courtney: *growls furiously in anger***

**OK! Time to end this chapter, before Duncan loses a leg!**

**Noah: and I blow up in boredom**

**... *ignoring* REVIEW!**

**Izzy: FAVORITE!**

**Owen: EAT CHEESE!**

**Not blue kind, ewe...**

**Everyone else: Ewe...**

**Ok, ok, enough about that. REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**All of the above?**


	6. The Kiss, Your Choice

**A/N: XD you guys are hilarious with the cheese thing! He, he that was totally random of me to put! XD**

** Whateve, enjoy the chapter (Warning: flaws may be in this story)**

**ALL IN AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW  
**

**

* * *

**Duncan pushed Courtney aside, which was total rude, and grinned at the Goth who only smiled, innocently. "Hey, Duncan." She greeted, plainly. Duncan let her enter, and slammed the door, and locked it tight. "Long time no see." She muttered, looking around the living room. Gwen had never been at Duncan's place, well, actually, yes. But, that was when he was living in an apartment, and the only reason why she was there.... O.O I can't say. Anyways, she was surprised to see how beautiful and modern the place was, and figured the design was from his too young wife, Courtney. Gwen's eyes widened as she saw a preppy girl standing there with arms crossed, hips slanted, and glaring eyes that seemed to stare directly at the grinning delinquent, who seemed to enjoy the glare she was giving. "You must be Courtney!" Gwen exclaimed, sticking out her hand for Courtney to shake in a mature, retarded way.

Courtney awkwardly shook her hand. Gwen's hand was icy cold, and felt like a death touch to the young prep. She shuddered a bit, and quickly yanked back in disgust. "Y-Yeah, I am." She said, flatly and carelessly.

Duncan snickered at the wonderful scene he was seeing. A prep and a Goth. XD Too funny!

Gwen, however, was outraged, but quickly hid it, for this was Duncan's wife. She didn't want the prep thinking she was a disgusting white girl! She truly, was more than that! "Good." She said, nearly growling. "My name's Gwen, Duncan's ex-girlfriend." She explained, pacing around the room with her hands behind her back.

Duncan snickered, she looked like she was in a Crime Time scene! "One of my ex-girlfriends." He muttered, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

Courtney rolled her eyes, too. But, only because Duncan was such an immature weirdo, and was slightly insulting Gwen! But, she didn't mind at that.

Thankfully, Gwen had not punched the delinquent. She held it all in, including the tears and anger. All she did was stop, turn around to face the 2, and smiled sweetly. "Where's your baby?" She asked, wisely changing the subject.

Duncan's smirk grew as she asked that. Courtney growled, she wasn't a true mother, she was a FAKE one. And Courtney did not like that, and she especially did not like lying to a Goth chick that could easily rip her head off. But... At least she knew she was safe from harm, I mean, Duncan's there! Courtney answered for Duncan, only so Duncan would not lie some more. "She's upstairs, let me go get her." She offered, already racing up the stairs.

Gwen stared up at her, and watched her leave. She then turned around to face Duncan with a scowl that kind of startled the delinquent. "I can't believe you, Duncan!" She scolded.

Duncan arched his eyebrow, he wasn't playing any tricks with this girl. He was slightly outraged for somebody to scold HIM! Yes, he has issues about Goth chicks and their scolding. ;) "Can't believe what?" He asked, sharply. "That I'm done with you?" This made the Goth chick's scowl grow bigger, and Gwen's eyes narrowed in a stern way. She didn't wanna be reminded of the times she thought were romantic, but to Duncan, they were sick, nasty, and repulsive. "That I've moved on?" Gwen grew more angry and stern, she knew that Duncan knew that she still wanted him. And now, that question had informed her, that he was pretty sick of it, pretty annoyed in other words. "That I'm in _love_?" He finally questioned, his last, sharp question. This one hurt the prep most of all, to know that Duncan is in love with some prep like Courtney, was so shocking to her, that she started to soften and touch her heart, dramatically.

But, she wasn't alone to this shock. Duncan was also shocked at what he just said. IN LOVE?! WITH COURTNEY?! They hardly knew each other, but still, Duncan felt a burning connection he couldn't let down. He, truthfully, did not know what to feel for the prep who was acting to be his wife! Truth be told, she was pretty annoying, but so damn hot! And, she had a soft heart, Duncan knew this by the eyes of Courtney's. Besides, she would never offer a make-out if she was not interested in Duncan! Right? Duncan wasn't sure, not sure on anything. Feelings,love, or Courtney.

"D-Duncan," Gwen stuttered, with hurt eyes that Duncan didn't care about. Which was weird, Duncan usually breaks down at that. "You can't be over me, you're dreaming!" She exclaimed.

Duncan scoffed, and gave Gwen a serious, death gripping expression that Gwen nor any other person in the whole entire world has ever seen from him! He was never so serious as this! Truth be told, Duncan didn't know what he was doing, his heart was taking over instead of his playful brain. "I'm _not _dreaming." He snapped, angrily. "If you can't find someone else besides me to be happy with, then, that's your loss."

Gwen frowned. "Fine, then." She hissed, her hands clenched into fists. "I won't take care of your baby!"

Duncan laughed at how Gwen was trying to make him feel offended. Like THAT would work! "Go ahead, go." He said, using his hands to point to the door. "I have a lot of other peeps to call." He said, finally regaining his playfulness.

Little did Duncan know, that Courtney heard everything. Her eyes were widened in shock, she had not believed what she just heard! The whole conversation, the fake love he was talking about, the baby-sitting, the-the HISSING over her! Whether to keep her, or throw her away like Courtney would do once she saw an A plus as her grade.

"Um..." Courtney managed to choke out, catching Duncan's attention and the so called, 'Evil witch.'

Duncan quickly turned around and smirked as he saw Courtney. "Hey, princess." He nicknamed, knowing Gwen was hearing.

Gwen was growling softly, in jealousy. The baby was cute, and looked alike to Duncan, but not to Courtney. Plus, the nickname he had just gave her, was better than 'sweetheart' which was the old nickname for her.

Duncan's smirk grew bigger as Courtney just stood there in shock. He went up the stairs to her, where Gwen had a good view, and gave a small pack on the lips. When their lips detached, Duncan felt kind of fluttery. It was not the kind of careless kiss he had shared with Courtney spontaneous times, it was kind of heart-racing, heart-warming, and heart-breaking to Gwen, who was watching with jealousy. "UGH! I AM SO OUT OF HERE!" She screamed in rage. Once the angry teenager stomped off, and zipped away in anger, Duncan turned back to Courtney.

The baby was now giggling in Courtney's still arms. Jackie seemed to watch everything, the kiss, the outraging Gwen stomping off, the whole thing. And, she got nice seats to see the whole thing! Including the kiss.

Courtney stood still because of the kiss. The kiss made her fluttery, and she felt like she was gonna faint with the baby. She slightly trembled and her eyes started to shine with delight. Finally, Courtney smiled at the delinquent.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Izzy: O.O Is this the end?!**

***shrugs* It's up to the reviewers, shall this be the ending of the story???**

**Courtney: Or shall there be more?!**

**Duncan: More, more, more**

**Courtney: End, end, end. I've had enough of this whole kissing, if you continue. I will probably kiss Duncan even more, UGH! EWE! DISGUSTING!**

**Duncan: I know you want it, baby**

**Courtney: I DON'T!**

**Great! While you guys argue... the reader will review the pick**

**1) End the story, I've had enough**

**2) CONTINUE THE STORY! I WANNA SEE SOME LIP SMACKING!**

**BTW the dog was, again, locked up in a closet. I forgot to add that, and I don't know where to put that part in, oh well, at least you know now!**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**Izzy: AND DO A CARTWHEEL!**

**XD Yeah, do that.... RIGHT AFTER YOU FAV THIS, AND REVIEW! :D :D :D**


	7. Pepe and His Real Home

**A/N: Hey, I read the reviews today. Sorry about the whole "Gwen" thing. *blushes* Hopefully, I won't type anything mean about her, again. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! Most of you, I mean, ALL of you said I should continue. So.... HERE GOES!**

**(Author's Point Of View)**

**

* * *

**Courtney was such in a daze, that Duncan couldn't help but to ruin it with a plain smirk. "Hey beautiful," He called out to her slowly, mocking the dazed woman.

She quickly blinked then got back to reality, Courtney scowled at Duncan for returning back to his regular mocking side, sometimes she likes it, but, today.... She wanted a bit of taste on the sweet side of him. Eh, not what she got.

"Wake up, princess!" He exclaimed, slightly chuckling.

Courtney rolled her eyes and started to narrow her eyes at the chuckling delinquent. "Duncan, you're so improper. For once, I wanted a moment." She pointed out, in depression, but still anger! Which, Duncan knew.

He smirked. "What _kind _of moment, DARLING?" He asked, leaning forward when he said, yet, ANOTHER mocking nickname for the prep.

Jackie grew fast asleep, tired of drama in Courtney's arms. Courtney and Duncan didn't noticed though, heck, they hardly cared!

"Ugh, a sweet moment, Duncan." She answered, calming down, which was totally abnormal of the princess to do. Usually, she would throw fists at the teasing boy, or scream and insult in his face for that 'question' of his.

Duncan pretended that he wasn't shocked, but he was. That kiss must've really changed her! "Why, princess!" He exclaimed, touching his heart sarcastically in drama. "A _sweet _moment? I think you got the wrong guy." He denied.

Courtney frowned, disapproving his actions of 'dramatic sarcastic.' "Then, tell me all that stuff wasn't true." She snarled.

Duncan's eyes widened. He was in a quandary now. Whether to say yes, get his ass busted and turn 'sweet' like Courtney wanted him to be. OR, he could say it was all false and just said to convince Gwen, but that would probably break the counselor in training's heart! _Fuck. _Was all he could tell himself bitterly before choosing the 2nd decision. He had his hopes that she wouldn't get a broken heart, she's probably sensitive, right? "Princess, it was all just a joke to fool Gwen." He insisted, feeling awkward of saying such cold words in protest.

Courtney DID feel kind of ashamed and heart-broken, her hopes were up for him to be gushy for her, but, she guessed her was quite stubborn. Besides, her heart wasn't THAT much pulverized, she probably seen it coming. 30% chance, ya know?

"Good to know..." Was all she choked out, awkwardly too. Both stared at each other in silence, then finally hear Pepe scratch on the closet door, probably dead sick of being there!

* * *

At the car, with Duncan sitting in the driver's seat (you must be shocked to know Duncan has a car! He does, Madison doesn't approve of a motorcycle) and Courtney sitting in the passenger's seat, Pepe barked loudly in his cage, which was in a seat behind Courtney's.

Courtney looked out the window as Duncan turned on regular music, like rap and all that crap and stuff. She could handle it, it wasn't that bad! As she looked out of the clear glass window, she saw meadows with cows grazing on the delicious food. The road was a pebble trail, it wasn't full road like normal ways. Duncan's house was next to a farm, and so was Courtney's. Both parents of the 2 teenagers needed a place to get out of the busy buses and malls. Once Duncan slightly turned, the wheels went on full road and now all Courtney saw was sidewalks, houses, and yellow grass that wasn't good for the cows nor human being. She watched, scrutinizing carefully, as all the stuff passed her in such a fleeting way, and somehow it went on and on until shops came around, soon, more curves did too. Finally, the CIT spotted a vet's office thingy, but she was surprised when Duncan simply passed it, ignoring Pepe's howls that he made in frustration of not escaping in his tan cage.

"Um... Duncan, you just passed a vet's office." Courtney pointed out, awkwardly.

Duncan still had his icy blue eyes on the road, yet, he grinned and spoke. "I know that."

Courtney arched her eyebrow in confusion. "So....Where are you going?" She asked, suspiciously.

Duncan's grin grew wider, informing the princess that evil had struck the man. "Why princess, we're going to my friends to drop off Pepe. He's not really my dog, I just took care of him for my friend Geoff." He explained, chuckling, prepared for Courtney's angry holler and shit.

"WHAT?!" She screamed in anger. "YOU LIED TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU!"

Duncan started to laugh, but it only lasted a few seconds. The car screeched at a stop as a red light shone, many cars stopped behind them. Duncan slightly turned to Courtney, but in the corner of his eyes, he still stared at the red light that would soon flash onto green. "Don't you expect that from me?" He questioned.

Courtney folded her arms and looked the other way, in slight embarrassment. "I guess so...." She mumbled, then turned back to face the certain delinquent. "But, WHY are you bringing me then?"

Duncan turned back as the green light flashed, and they soon sped straight. Duncan's eyes were now glued to the road instead of Courtney. "Because princess, you would never come if I told you that I wanted you to meet some blond surfer chick and my other friends." He explained, grinning victoriously that he had managed to keep the secret for this long.

Courtney's eyes widened as she head 'blond surfer chick' it reminded the CIT about Bridgette, who was probably miserable without her best friend, but not too miserable. "Blond surfer girl? What's her name?"

Duncan shrugged carelessly. "Bridgette, she's dating one of my friends Geoff. He's a party boy." He bragged proudly.

Courtney smiled. And had a feeling the Bridgette he was talking about, was her best friend.

* * *

Once Duncan parked in a driveway that was colored a dark blue like most driveways, Pepe stopped yipping and howling. He only panted excitedly, for he recognized his true owner's house.

Duncan carried the cage that came along with Pepe's stuff, and locked his black 4 seated car with a ding. Courtney followed calmly to Duncan, inside the halls of the apartment they were about to enter.

Duncan and Courtney entered in a rounded door, that easily fit a 400 pound man. The busy room was filled with green carpet with tan squares and tan sofas placed elegantly to fit the room. There was a brown- made out of wood- desk with a person standing behind it, typing on the computer and helping out the guests. (sounds like a hotel, I know. I don't know much about apartments)

Duncan beckoned for Courtney to follow him into the elevator. She did as informed and stood silently there, until they reached the 13th floor.

"Gee Duncan, I was really hoping you would press ALL the buttons playfully." Courtney teased, as she stepped out of the tight fitting elevator.

Duncan snickered and, reluctantly, got out too. He watched as Courtney examined the hallway with billions of doors everywhere, marked with numbers.

"What? Wanted to be there with me longer?" He teased back.

Courtney scoffed. "You wish." She snapped, angrily.

Duncan grinned, which informed Courtney he had a good comeback. "I'm counting on that."

She rolled her eyes to hide her outraged anger. "Whatever." She muttered underneath her breath.

Duncan brushed passed the angry princess and knocked on a brown door that said: 246 on it.

A blond dude with long hair and a cowboy hat, answered. He wore a pink light jacket, and blue shorts with sandals. "Hey bro!" He exclaimed, patting Duncan's back. "Nice to see ya!" But then, Duncan moved aside to show the pretty brunette who had folded arms and was looking away from the 2, but still hearing the conversation. "Ooh.. Is that your girlfriend?" He asked Duncan. The blond dude that was obviously Duncan's friend, didn't let Duncan answer. "Awesome man!" He exclaimed. "Never knew you had it in ya!"

Courtney scoffed in disagreement. "I'm _not _Duncan's girlfriend." She snapped angrily, finding looking at the 2 'buddies.'

Duncan's friend gave Courtney a smile. "Why, sorry mam." He flirted, sliding to her side. (you probably know he's Geoff and is dating Bridgette, don't worry. He only flirted to piss off Duncan, he knew it by the eyes that he liked her, and... Because he brought her there) "Didn't know that... My name's Geoff." He introduced, tipping his hat, slightly at an angle.

Courtney smiled in a friendly way, but found the so called, "Geoff" a bit weird and annoying. "Uh-huh..." She said, awkwardly shaking the dude's hand. He quickly yanked back once Duncan gave him a serious death glare, as if accusing Geoff as a man-whore/pervert.

"My name's Courtney and-"

"Yadda, yadda, princess. Shut your crap, and let's go inside." He said, sternly.

Geoff moved to the 'entering' door and opened it wide for the 2 to drag their feet in with the dog staying silent in the cage.

"Thanks for bringing back Pepe." He whispered/thanked to Duncan.

He growled, still a little off-guard at him slightly flirting with his future girlfriend. "And what do I get in return? You FLIRTING with Courtney!" He hissed in anger.

Bridgette then came skipping in, luckily, she didn't hear that comment from Duncan. She stared at Duncan in disgust. "Ugh. Hi." She said, rolling her eyes.

Duncan grinned. "Hey yourself, Malibu." He shot back, mocking the energetic surfer girl.

She rolled her eyes again, and then turned, unexpectedly seeing Courtney. Bridgette smiled in surprise at the fellow best friend. "COURTNEY!" She exclaimed, happily hugging the teen.

Courtney pushed back, gently. "Hey Bridgette!" She greeted.

"Oh my gosh, where have you been??????" Bridgette questioned, curiously.

Duncan and Geoff rolled their eyes at the girl talk the 2 now created. "Come on dude, let's jet." Geoff suggested, pointing to the living room that was separated by a door and a wall from the 2 girls. They quickly sca-daddled leaving the girls behind.

Geoff sat on his black, fancy couch that Bridgette bought. Duncan took a seat by him. "So, man. Who's the hot chick?" He asked in interest.

Duncan scowled. "Don't even think about it." He warned, pointing menacingly at his 'buddy.'

Geoff laughed and put his hands up in defense. "Don't worry man, I'm not into her." He insisted, which brought that angry delinquent to a calming level. "Who is though?" He repeated.

Duncan grinned, thinking of Courtney in a towel in her mind, he couldn't have a picture of her naked, he never seen her naked, the towel was the closest he could get to nudity, "Most amazing smexy chick." He said, still gazing at the picture in his head. "And... I think...." Duncan paused and looked awkwardly at Geoff who got curiosity struck in his mind. Duncan hesitated, which made Geoff lean forward to hear him mutter, "I think I'm... In love with her."

Geoff jumped up and cheered. "AWESOME MAN!" He encouraged. "THAT'S WICKED! FOR ONCE YOU'RE-" Duncan quickly clamped his hand on Geoff's mouth that seemed to mumble the rest of the words. "SHUT. UP. THEY. CAN. HEAR. YOU." He hissed, almost in a low whisper.

Geoff chuckled and easily flicked Duncan's hand off his mouth. "Sorry man." He apologized. "But, when did you two love-birds meet?" He asked.

Duncan quickly took his seat, Geoff did too. "About 3 or 4 days ago." He confessed.

Geoff's jaw dropped in shock. "DUDE! That's way too short!" He pointed out, exclaimed also.

Duncan shrugged, carelessly. "I guess I'm a fast taker."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed again once Courtney was done with her story of baby-sitting Jackie. "That's awesome!"

Courtney blushed. "Eh... I guess... I mean, Duncan-"

"Ooh... Duncan." She shivered in delight. "Are you crushing on him?"

Courtney scoffed in disagreement. "Of course not!" She insisted. "You hate him, I know you do." She pointed out.

Bridgette giggled. "Yeah.." She agreed with a giddy smile. "But, I wouldn't mind if you were dating him!"

Courtney started to blush, crazily. "I don't know... He's cute,hot,sexy... But... He's annoying, in a cute way... And..."

"So far, you have no bad things about him." Bridgette pointed out, teasingly.

Courtney shrugged, her blush fading, but a smirk appearing. "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: WHAT EXACTLY WILL DUNCAN DO NOW?! Will he manage to win Courtney's heart? Or will he never get to her? Next chappie may be the last if I am able to type a lot about it. **

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FAVORITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	8. The End

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a long time.  
**

**Anyways, I'd like to say what my shift is for when I will be on the computer**

**Weekdays I will be on 3-5pm or 5-7pm**

**Weekends I'm mostly on every 2 hours**

**Plus...one of you reviewers helped point out a part I missed about Duncan getting another baby-sitter besides Gwen who had disagreed to the deal.**

**She has red hair and blue eyes. There are light red streaks that are in her hair to make her look even more cute. She has 4 freckles separating her eyes and is friendly. She wears a purple dress that goes a little inch lower than her knees. Her dress is has a black strand that separates her waist from her stomach. She is, also, Duncan's cousin named: Bernadette. (Burn-e-dette) So no romance/drama will be coming out from her. ;)**

**The story starts in Author's Point of View**

**The car ride back home to Duncan's place was a mocking/teasing/annoying/weird moment**

**

* * *

**It has passed one week, which is 7 days, and Courtney has been growing slightly attracted to the horny delinquent who still has his mind on the bet they have placed, but, he never tries, he usually mocks the certain CIT than helps her with Jackie who has said her first word, "Love." How cute! Anyways, the 2 have grown very attached. They now kiss NOT carelessly and not lovingly. The have also never said those 3 romantic words to each other, it's a weird relationship... We all know that. Love/Hate. You gotta love it though!

Courtney had just put Jackie to sleep for her daily nap. Duncan then came in the bedroom, smiling at Courtney who was rocking the crib back and forth to soothe the young one.

"Hey, princess." He greeted as usual as any day goes. "Heard anything from Madison?"

Courtney shook her head, still staring with a smile at the baby. "Nope, not yet. When is she coming back though?" She asked, turning around to face Duncan's icy blue eyes.

He grinned. "I dunno, and I don't care." He answered, playfully. "So... Since the baby's asleep...." His voice trailed off and he arched his eyebrow to see if Courtney had gotten his message of informing a little something, something. ;)

She frowned. "Ugh, don't even think about it." She snarled.

Duncan shrugged carelessly, showing the princess no affection was done. "I was just thinking if we could go out." He said.

Courtney's eyes widened as she listened carefully to Duncan's sentence. "Go out? Um..." Now, it was time to battle with her mind, leaving Duncan impatient.

_Take him! A date would be so cute! Besides, it's like 5:55pm. You can probably watch the sunset!_

_Ewe... Are you kidding me? No. Not happening._

_Aw... Why not? It's been a week and 3 days!_

_So what?! This dude's untrustworthy_

_Which makes him such a thrill, and, don't you trust him? He's a bit of a softy! You know that!_

_..............._

_I WIN!_

_NO YOU DON'T! COURTNEY, I ORDER YOU TO SAY NO!_

_A heart beats a brain! :p loser!_

_SHUT-UP_

_COURTNEY! SAY YES!_

_Why would she do that?!_

_Because she loves-_

"Um... Courtney..? Hello?" Duncan questioned, waving his hand in front of Courtney's face.

She blinked several times before getting into focus. "W-What?" She stuttered nervously.

He grinned. "Would you like to go out, or not?" He asked, again.

"Um... Yeah, sure." She agreed.

_YES! You're going on a date! _

_:( Courtney! What were you thinking?!_

_The right thing, duh!_

"Alright, cool. Bernadette's waiting outside." Duncan said.

Courtney arched her eyebrow. "You already called her?" She asked, slightly shocked.

He snickered. "Yes, I did." He answered, walking out of the bedroom.

Bernadette was already inside the house swinging a paperclip on her finger. "Ever forgotten Dunk?" She questioned, teasingly. "I can open doors!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, irritably. "Yeah, we all can." He pointed out, carelessly.

Bernadette frowned, and stopped swinging the paperclip around her finger. It dropped on the carpet floor without making a sound. "I didn't mean it like that." She snarled, angrily. But then, noticed the brunette holding Duncan's hand. Her attention turned to her. She looked pretty cute to Bernadette, but also looked out of ordinary with Duncan. Her brunette hair in a mocha color, her tan skin kind of sparkling/glimmering, her shy onyx eyes that looked friendly/angrily at Duncan, and her cute freckles that stood out when she blushed crazily. "Hey, Courtney." She greeted with a friendly smile.

Bernadette and Courtney had met before, but only for a short time. It was just a hand shake and a 'thank you for taking care of _my _baby' thing. Now, they really could talk about other things than jobs and deals.

"Hi."

Duncan grinned at how shy Courtney looked around his tall cousin. She was tall, almost taller than Duncan!

"Look, we should get going. Barney," Duncan pointed to Bernadette. "Jackie's upstairs." He instructed, sternly.

She rolled her eyes,folded her arms, and frowned. "Never hurts to say my REAL name, now does it?" She inquired.

Duncan's grin grew wider. "It does hurt, Barney." He answered in a mature voice, but not mature words.

Courtney rolled her eyes and said good-bye to Bernadette. Once the two lovebirds went outside, Courtney noticed the sky turning a bit dark. But, there was still orange mixed colors in the air with a sun slowly going down the horizon. The air was warm, and brought goosebumps into Courtney's skin. She shivered, her body not used to such warm air.

Duncan noticed, and thought she was cold, so he put his arm on her shoulder, and brought her waist close to his to comfort her. She began to blush, her freckles standing out from her red, embarrassed face. She didn't know how to react to a delinquent who had just asked her out on a 'date.'

"Duncan, where are we going, anyways?" She asked, thankfully starting a conversation by a question.

Duncan opened the passenger seat for Courtney, then jogged to his side. Once he was in his seat he finally answered the impatient girl's question. Eh, not really an answer. "Somewhere." Was all he said, smirking at the princess who was now frowning at the not-quite answer he had given.

"Wow Duncan, that explains so much." She said, sarcastically. Then, rolling her eyes, the CIT folded her arms.

* * *

The silent trip to wherever Duncan was taking Courtney, was quite awkward and kind of weird for Courtney to handle. It was just like class when the teacher had tried to make a 'funny joke.'

Finally, Duncan parked in a parking lot where an empty playground was. Courtney arched her eyebrow in confusion.

"_This _is where you're taking me?" She asked in shock.

Duncan chuckled and got out of his driver's seat, Courtney got out of her passenger seat and watched as Duncan carried a basket. There was a blue plaid blanket that stuck out. He did not say a word. They passed the empty park, and there stood a green meadow of fresh grass and a view of a shimmering lake.

"Ooh..." Courtney said, now understanding.

Duncan laughed and they both set-up the picnic together, soon they began to cuddle, talk, and shove food into each others mouth. (.....)

Once they were done eating, Courtney laid on Duncan's chest and stared up at the, now, dark sky. The dark blue sky was speckled with shimmering stars that glowed and twinkled, as if in front of Courtney's eyes. The moon had only a slice showing.

"Don't the stars look beautiful?" Courtney asked, still gazing upon them in the sky.

Duncan shrugged, kind of moving Courtney. "They're alright."

The princess giggled, and turned to face Duncan who was lying on his back on the grass that was dry and fresh.

"I love you, Dunkie." She confessed.

Duncan snickered. "I dunno princess, don't you think that's kinda random?" He asked, teasingly.

Courtney frowned, and her eyes seemed to twinkle along with the stars, as if ready to cry, but was stifled. "So that's a no?" She inquired, informing Duncan she was quite hurt.

He grinned. "I love ya back, princess." He said, still playful.

She smiled and kissed Duncan passionately, little did they know that Bridgette and Geoff were watching. STALKERS! (XD not really, they just came to relax a bit)

* * *

It was finally the last day until Madison would arrive, wait, let me correct that, last hour. And Duncan hasn't fucked Courtney. Both knew, and both wanted to keep the bet going.

"So... Princess...." His voice trailed off, or was interrupted by a kiss that Courtney gave him.

She quickly released, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry." She apologized, shyly.

He laughed and hugged Courtney tightly. "No prob princess, I needed that anyways." He whispered, playfully.

She giggled, but was startled to see the front door swing open, revealing Madison in a cheerful expression. "I'm home!" She exclaimed, and was shocked to see the teenagers hugging. "Why, good-bye hugs?" She questioned, playfully. "How cute!"

Courtney quickly pushed Duncan away, and started to blush in embarrassment. Duncan stood awkwardly, next to Courtney's side.

"Now, where's my baby Jackie?" Madison asked, not full of worry like she should be. She knew that Courtney had taken very well care of Jackie, or at least, thought.

Courtney giggled, losing the sense of shyness. "Upstairs, sleeping." She directed.

Madison nodded, holding her purse with both hands. "Good to know, good to know." She repeated, understanding Courtney's words.

"I guess this means good-bye." Duncan muttered sadly.

Courtney gave Duncan a silent hug, and stepped outside into the shining sun and bright blue sky that quickly reminded her of Duncan.

"Wait a second!" Madison called out.

Courtney turned around and stared in confusion at Duncan's giddy mom.

"Courtney, would you ever like to baby-sit, again?" She asked.

Courtney stared at Duncan for a moment, then back at Madison who was hopeful for some help from her. Courtney started to smile, and felt nothing of sadness when she said, "Yes, I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry of the bad ending. And yes, this is the end. I'm just excited about my next story! Ghosts and Humans. It's really funny. And not so stern, unlike the title.**

**Anyways, please review! And I will post up another chapter that will tell you guys when I've got my next story posted!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	9. Your Choice

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm shocked that I made it over 50 reviews... AGAIN! But, this time I did not make it over a hundred reviews... :( Very sad.....**

**Here is what I'll do......**

**Ghosts and Humans will not be posted up until further notice**

**Duncan: That sounds like shit. Elucidate!**

**Courtney: XD never knew that you knew big words**

**Duncan: Eh?**

**Courtney: Never mind, *mutters* ass hole**

**As you can see the whole TDI/A/M crew is with me**

**Noah: Yup... *reads***

**Izzy: HEY HI HELLO**

**Owen: *burps* Excuse me**

**Heather: Oh shut up fat ass**

**Gwen: Ugh, you got a problem**

**Heather: *grins* And you got a problem over Duncan**

**Gwen: SHUT-UP THAT'S ONLY IN THE STORY! Besides, Duncan and I are just friends**

**Heather: *sarcastic* Absolutely! And guess what? Lewshawna doesn't have a fat ass!**

**Lewshawna: EXCUSE ME?!**

***coughs* You guys...?**

**Heather: Go to hell bitch, I wasn't talking to you now was I?**

**Lewshawna: I wouldn't talk you skanky skinny wicked whore!**

**Heaher: *growls and dives in for a bloody fight***

**Everyone except the 2 cats fighting: *steps back***

***sigh* Can I get back to what I was trying to say now?**

**Duncan:.......................... *watches fight***

**I'll take that as a yes.**

**Anyways, Ghosts and Humans will not be posted until you guys vote which story I should do next**

**1) The Book**

**Summary: Duncan regrets buying Courtney that ugly stupid book.... And now? He's going overboard. Warning: Very inappropriate and humorous. R&R!**

**2) Ghosts and Humans**

**Summary: Duncan's a ghost, Courtney's human. What happens when one innocent kiss turns Courtney into a ghost?! Will she ever be human?! Will she end up with Duncan?! R&R!**

**3) Airplane Crash**

**Summary: Courtney's visiting her father. But what happens when her pilot dies?! Will she crash and die?! Be stranded in a forest alone?! Or be stranded in a forest with some annoying peeps? Rated T to be safe.**

**4) Famous, Duncan and Courtney**

**Summary: Duncan's stinking rich and freaking famous. Courtney? She's living the life of a normal girl. What happens when these 2 'bump into each other'? Will they be back as a couple? Or will a certain someone ruin it all?**

**5) Another Princess Fairytale**

**Summary: Courtney has no choice but to work for Prince Charming. How will this affect the prince? What will happen to Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes? R&R!**

**6) Changes**

**Summary: Ever since Courtney broke up with Duncan, he's changed a lot. What happens when they meet again? Will it be a happy ending? Or a horrible sight? Rated T to be safe.**

**7) What's Worse?**

**What's worse than a club? Everything. What's worse than Duncan _being _in a club? Nothing.**

**8) Blind Date**

**Courtney's set up on a blind date thanks to Gwen who thought it would be funny. It's NOT to Courtney**

**9) Daddy's Demand**

**Courtney's dad had saw the most awful thing ever! And now, Courtney's broken-hearted. What did he do? What will happen to Courtney? Read and find out!**

**10) I Know You Care**

**After all these times, Courtney finally realizes why Duncan's been keeping her safe**

**I know there are a lot of choices. But, please, choose only one!**

**Review your favorite!**

**Favorite this story!**

**It's time for you to choose!**


	10. The Winner Is

**A/N: Alrighty peeps, wanna hear which story one???????**

**Tied for 3rd place**

**~Ghosts and Humans**

**~Blind Date**

**~Airplane Crash**

**~Changes**

**Tied for 2nd place is**

**~Another Princess Fairytale**

**~I know You Care**

**And for FIRST place is.........**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Famous, Duncan and Courtney!**

**Duncan: AWESOME! I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS! IN YOUR FACE HAROLD!**

**Harold: *frowns* Show off**

**Duncan: Nerd freak**

**Harold: I've heard better**

**Duncan: ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?!**

**Harold: *gulps* No**

**Ok...?**

**Anyways, don't be sad if you didn't vote for Famous Duncan and Courtney, and hoped your vote would win.**

**Later on, I will make another contest after Famous Duncan and Courtney is done. And, there will be more stories to choose from!**

**Anyways, CONGRATS ON FAMOUS! IT WON!**

**Warning: Famous Duncan and Courtney is humorous, dramatic, and romantic ;)**


End file.
